grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Asin
Description "The Blue Fox of Kanavan." Main Info *'Name': Unknown *'Age': 16 (Grand Chase), 18 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Being an instigator16. Asin Tairin. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Training, recognition *'Dislikes': People who are much stronger than him including Jin, things that he can't control *'Weakness': Asin Tairin Somewhere in Silver Land was the story of a young man named Jin who dedicated himself to the Silver Knights led by Victor and a martial arts expert named Asin Tairin. Jin learned martial arts with diligence and enterprise. But one day, Victor suddenly disappeared and the Silver Knights were attacked by hundreds of powerful monsters. Victor had betrayed his Silver Knights to the Ascendant God and now lead the army of Black Knights against them. Asin quickly forced his favorite student to run away. After the initial battle, both thought that the other had been exterminated and mourned their loss. However, Asin barely managed to escape into a forest badly wounded. There a purple-haired boy found him. Feeling pity for the wounded man, he tended to him and healed his injuries. Feeling hopeless yet grateful, Asin returned the favor by teaching the boy everything he knew of martial arts. The boy learned quickly, delighted with the teachings and the power that accompanied it. However, this also gave him a sense of power and he often dreamed of making the humans that caused him suffering pay for their misdeeds. Often, Asin would tell the lad tales of his former student and the tremendous power he had. The boy was impressed and wanted to become stronger. With those thoughts, he trained harder than ever, determined to become the strongest. However, this could not last. Another battle ensued, with monsters suddenly appearing and attacking them. Asin managed to fend them off to protect his new student but he was again seriously injured. This time, the injuries proved to be fatal and he died two weeks later. The boy desperately tried to save his master but when he realized that nothing could be done, he went a little crazy and declared: "Master, I'll put your name as reciprocation for all this and I swear I'll be stronger than anyone including Jin." Finally, he decided to wear his teacher's first name, Asin. Wandering without purpose, Asin eventually stumbled upon the Grand Chase and sees Jin whom he recalls from the tales told to him by the deceased Asin Tairin. Personality On the surface, Asin maintains a kind, helpful and gentle attitude. But while he looks relaxed and carefree, he is dangerously cautious, never acting once he has understandable, rational logic. Asin hides his true nature underneath a poker face, and his cleverness and cunning allow him to disguise the sarcasm in his words. In truth, Asin is cynical, sadistic and acid, a person who thinks only about his ambition: to become the most powerful martial artist of all time to get revenge on those who mistreated him in the past. This is where his nickname, "The Blue Fox of Kanavan" is derived from; like a fox, he maintains a gentle attitude that masks his cunning and devious ways. Unlocking Asin can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Trivia *Asin is the only playable character whose real name is unknown. **In regards, his life before meeting Asin Tairin is also a mystery. *Asin's background and artwork along with with his in-game defeat pose as well as some of his expressions during specials seemingly depicted him as a psychopath or lunatic. **However, it has been officially stated that Asin does not have a split personality. *Asin is the first character with a temporary GP Mission that can only be obtained through events. **In Latin America, Asin's GP mission remained purchasable. *Along with Lime, Asin was originally planned to not have other jobs. Disciple's skill progression was equivalent to job changes and gains a stat bonus at Lv.20, Lv.40, Lv.60, and Lv.80 as compensation. **However, with the addition of Mugen, this claim is no longer standing. Gallery Asin2.png|'Disciples portrait. Asin4.png|'Disciple's skill image. Asin5.png|'''Mugen's skill image. Asin14.jpg|'Disciples concept art. Asin18.png|+17 effect of Asin. Asin15.png|'Disciple's chibi portrait. Asin16.jpg|Finding the badly wounded Asin Tairin. Asin17.jpg|The last days with Asin Tairin. Asin3.jpg|Promotional artwork of '''Disciple in the Twelve Disciples update. Asin1.png Expression System Asin6.png Asin7.png Asin8.png Asin9.png Asin10.png Asin11.png Asin12.png Asin13.png Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Counter Death Game End References Navigation Category:Asin Category:Grand Chase Category:AMP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans __FORCETOC__